Pieces of You and Me
by deadlydecember1214
Summary: "No family is perfect. We argue, we fight. We even stop talking to each other at times, but in the end, family is family. The love will always be there." A series of one-shots that tie into my SethxOC series. Features the Pack, the Cullens, and my OC, Erin Black. Please read and enjoy, may want to read Times of Change and other Erin Black books by me first.
1. Our Blood

**Welcome to Pieces of You and Me!**

 **This is a series of one-shots (some may have 2 or 3 parts) that tie into my Erin Black Series, which is SethxOC. Erin Black is Jacob's cousin, technically, but they grew up like siblings. She is a year younger than Jake, as well, and Seth's imprint. Please go check out the books, starting with Times of Change if you haven't yet.**

* * *

 **Requested and dedicated to inuyashademons14**

 **Title:** _ **Our Blood**_

 **Timeline:** _ **Directly after Without You (Book 3). **_

**Character(s):** _ **Embry Call, Sam Uley**_

* * *

 _Siblings: (n.) a combination of a best friend and a pain in the neck, might be the most annoying people around you but still loved endlessly_

* * *

 _Third Person's Point of View_

Sam Uley couldn't actually remember the first time Erin Black debuted in his life. Not because she'd just always been a part it or because he had a bad memory, but because her first appearance had honestly left no lasting impression on him. Thinking back on it, knowing her as he did now, Sam wasn't really sure how that was possible.

He figured he had to have seen her around when he was with Leah; she never left Seth's side after all. They'd probably crossed paths for the first time at a Clearwater family bonfire or a trip to First Beach. She would have been eleven or twelve when he'd begun dating Leah.

He found himself, from time to time, trying to comb through the painful memories of his time with his first love with new eyes. Eyes seeking out curly brown ringlets as they whirled around a corner or icy blue eyes, just like his deceased grandmother's, peering at him in the rearview mirror as he and Leah helped Sue get Seth and his 'little friend' around town. But even though he _knew_ these things had to have happened, he couldn't recall them at all.

Sam couldn't remember his own younger sister and despite their delicate relationship, he felt like one shitty older brother. Granted, he hadn't known she was his sister then, but it felt like he should have. She was a part of his family, a part of him and his history, and he couldn't remember her.

His first memory of Erin hadn't even been focused on her. He'd just been observing Seth, who was tottering on the edge of shifting for the first time, when he had noticed the short wild card of a girl that always seemed to trail after the boy wherever he went. A quick question to Emily had gotten him an eye roll and a name.

 _Erin Black, she was Seth's best friend, how could Sam honestly not know that by now?_

And then the little girl who'd never caught his attention was suddenly the young woman demanding it. Seth shifted and had pulled Erin, head first, into the world of the supernatural alongside him. No one in the Pack had been even slightly surprised, the boy was head over heels for the girl before ever imprinting. They seemed to embody the phrase 'two halves of a whole'.

But then, within weeks, he found out he had not only a younger half-brother in Embry, but a younger half-sister in Erin. Maybe it was because Sam could actually see in his mind, but Embry was easier to deal with… Erin, however, was a bull in a china shop, crashing into everything that wasn't her business.

Did she understand that everything he did, _everything_ , was to protect the Reservation and keep the Tribe safe? No, she didn't. She was too stubborn and childish to ever even try understanding. Hell, Erin _still was_ a child.

And now she was apparently having one…

Sam shook his head, running a hand over his cropped hair. His shoulder sharply protested, bleeding lightly from the half healed wound Jacob had dealt before Sam had finally managed to calm him after Erin's 'big news'. He ignored the pain; he was pretty used to it after training up over ten newly transformed wolves.

Erin was _fifteen_. If his memory served him right, that meant the girl would be a year younger than her own mother had been when she'd delivered her when this new baby would be born. Goddamn, Sam, at twenty and engaged to the woman he knew he'd be with forever, couldn't even imagine becoming a parent.

It was dark out now, hours had passed since he'd seen Jacob, Quil, or Embry. He hadn't even considered going with them to the Cullen territory; he knew he wouldn't be wanted. Leah would be there and Erin hadn't spoken to him since their fight weeks before. A rustle came from the trees behind him and Sam snapped to attention out of instinct.

His younger brother slipped from between the branches, nodding to him in greeting before finding a fallen tree to sit on. It was still odd to Sam that he could no longer sense Embry's presence around him as he had before, but that must have been what happened when a wolf left a Pack.

Keeping his voice demanding and controlled, Sam broke the silence, "How's Seth?"

"Couple of broken ribs, some blood loss." Embry shrugged, messing with his hair that he kept longer than any of the others, "He'll be fine."

The Alpha hesitated, "And Erin?"

The sixteen-year-old boy rolled his eyes with a small endearing smile on his face, "She's Erin. She's pretty damn tough."

"She has to be now." Sam commented, thinking for a moment of his own mother. She had more strength in her little finger than most people he knew. _Good mothers have to be strong_. It's what she always told him.

Embry's smile wavered and he nodded, slowly, "Yeah, but I've known Erin practically my whole life. She might not be able to shift like you and me, but we've all got that natural instinct to protect in our blood."

 _Our blood._

Sam didn't think about being related to Embry and Erin often. It was still hard sometimes to acknowledge what a complete asshole his father was. Joshua Uley had cheating on his wife and gotten not one but two _teenage_ girls pregnant before skipping town, leaving all three mothers and their children behind, leaving Sam behind.

When he was little, too young to understand any of it really, Sam had blamed his mother for his father leaving. Dad had always said she yelled too much, nagged too much, she didn't understand him. To a four-year-old, she had seemed the logical person to blame.

When he got older, Sam realized his mother had done nothing wrong. She had only tried to give her son a good home and a stable family. It was _his_ fault Josh left them. He had never done anything right, he was too clumsy, and he took all his dad's money.

When he found out about Tiffany Call and Emmie Black, Sam thought maybe it wasn't his mother's fault, or his, after all. Maybe it was Embry's; it was Erin's. Or at least they were the final straws for his father. Doing the math, Erin wouldn't have been born when his—their—father was packing up his stupid, junker 'hot rod' and Embry would have still been in diapers, but still…

Some dark, angry part of Sam blamed them for ruining his childhood, for breaking his family. It was easy to forget that Joshua had left both of them behind as well, worse he'd left without ever claiming either of them in the first place. When he was reminded of that reality, his fury at the teenagers tended to fade.

Because the only real person to blame, was Joshua Uley himself. The man who brought them all into the world.

 _Our blood_. The Uley bloodline. The reason all three had a role to play in protecting the Reservation. The one thing that made the trio into a united front. The unspoken connection that tied Sam Uley, Embry Call, and Erin Black together, irrevocably, for the rest of their lives.

Sam sighed and nodded, not having the right words for his little brother, just like he never had the right ones for his sister. Blood connected them, but it didn't it any easier to understand each other. He knew he would never be Embry's best man or the godfather of Erin's child, but he would be there for those moments, for the things that counted. Because protecting was in his blood, their blood.

Erin _was_ a fierce, natural guardian, just like him and Embry. She would set herself aflame to protect those she loved, risk any personal injury, jump in front of a train if she had no other choice. The strength she possessed, that they all had inherited, was something old and magical. It gave him and Embry the ability to change into wolves and it gave Erin the ability to face down any opposition.

 _Good mothers have to be strong…_

Erin would be a good mother.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think of this first one-shot? If you liked it, send me more requests, if you didn't, send me more and I'll try to get better! Haha, I hope this kind of fulfilled what you wanted,** **inuyashademons14** **. I know you said like a whole conversation between Embry and Sam, but in my depiction of them, they aren't close. And Sam has never come off to me as much of a talker, especially about feelings, so I tried to stay true to that…**


	2. Little but Fierce

**Hey guys! So, this one-shot request is going all the way back to Erin's origins, haha. Hopefully, this will give you guys a better look at who Erin's mother, Emmie, is as a person and a greater understanding of how Billy feels about his niece.**

* * *

 **Requested by and dedicated to TwilightEvie**

 **Title:** _ **Little but Fierce**_

 **Timeline:** _ **Approximately 15 years before Times of Change (Book 1)**_

 **Character(s):** _ **Billy Black, Sarah Black, Emmie Black, Erin Black**_

* * *

 _Though she be but little, she is fierce._

 _-William Shakespeare_

* * *

 _Third Person's Point of View_

Dear lord, was the child _ever_ pacified?

She squirmed, she whined, and worst of all, she cried absolutely _all the time_.

Looking down at that tiny, scrunched up, blotchy face, Billy was becoming genuinely concerned that the baby was going to scream herself hoarse. Her big blue eyes stared at him reproachingly, as if he were the cause of all her dismay.

The kid didn't know a damn thing about her own dismay.

Billy cursed his sister under his breath as he tried to calm his six-month-old niece, who had just woken up from her nap and decided that the world was simply not good enough for her today. Yes, it was all Emmie's fault that he was stuck changing yet another baby's diapers, a baby that wasn't even his.

Settling into the rocking chair in the corner, Billy kicked back and forth. Erin's screams dulled to desperate whines as she continued to twist around uncomfortably in his arms. Her dark, curly tuft of hair was messy atop her head, sticking up oddly from sweat, and her chubby cheeks were flushed. Damn the AC for breaking, the kid would end up giving herself heat stroke by the time summer came to an end.

Despite her current disgruntled state, Billy couldn't deny that his niece was one pretty baby. When they weren't filled with tears, her icy blue eyes - who knew where the hell those came from - sparkled and those messy curls felt like silk to run your fingers through. Keeping his hands on her waist to balance her, Billy sat Erin up in his lap, facing towards him as he bounced his knee.

Erin seemed to like the more freeing position better, growing quiet as her gaze traveled around the room, exploring, searching. Maybe she was wondering where her mother was, why it wasn't 'Mama' that had come to get her from her crib. Though he doubted a six-month-old could even grasp the idea of being left behind, like what his sister had done to her daughter.

Emmeline, Emmie, had always been a discontented spirit, always had more of a flare for self-preservation than most kids. She'd been an unplanned baby, a slip-up years after his parents had thought they were done having children. Nora had been 14 and starting high school when Emmie was born, he'd been 11 and Jennie and Connie were 9. Emmie had had a lot of time when it was just her at home with just Mom and Dad and all the money to spoil her.

And what Emmie had wanted, she'd gotten from the day she was old enough to ask.

He and his sisters had rolled their eyes at family dinners where their parents had simply let Emmie eat dessert first because they couldn't be bothered to argue with her. They had scoffed at holiday celebrations when the child had thrown a fit over not getting just the right doll and their father had driven to Seattle just to buy what she wanted. Apparently, it seemed the only time his folks were willing to step up to Emmie was when she had gotten pregnant while living under their roof by some nameless boy who'd already dropped her.

So, Emmie had ended up in the rain on _his_ doorstep, crying over how Mom and Dad were going to force her to put her baby up for adoption. Sarah had brought her into the house and she'd actually said that she 'couldn't just give her baby up, didn't they understand?'. He should have sent her to Nora, who would never leave family out in the cold, or Connie, who had just gotten married, or Jennie, who lived a nice distance away in San Francisco. He should not have let his wife talk him into taking Emmie and her impending arrival in.

 _Oh, Mom and Dad had understood just perfect_ , Billy sighed as Erin started to babble nonsense, playing with her own tiny fingers. _They had known, even then, that Emmie was too damn selfish to ever commit to anything, even her own daughter._

He remembered that morning a month ago, when Rebecca had shaken him awake.

 _'Daddy, Jacob and Erin are crying! I can't sleep!'_

Emmie had been staying in the nursery with Jacob and Erin because of the limited space, the twins taking up the bunk bed in the bedroom across the hall. The second that it registered that Rebecca had gotten him and not his sister, he knew something was wrong. Why the hell wasn't Emmie tending to her own damn kid?

He had lifted Rebecca onto the bed and watched her curl into her mother's side before he went to see why the babies were so upset. Once Erin was silent, Jacob relaxed as well in the crib across the room from his cousin and Billy found the papers.

 _This document states that the full parental custody of_ _Erin Avery Black_ _is hereby transferred from_ _Emmeline Ava Black_ _to_ _William and Sarah Black_ _. This leaves the receiving party fully responsible for the care and wellbeing of the child until parental custody is again transfer or until the child in question reaches the age of legal adulthood..._

That was all Emmie had left behind. She hadn't even written a letter to go with it. And just like that, according to the state of Washington, Billy and Sarah were the legal guardians of a fourth child.

"How is my Wiggly Worm?" A warm, doting voice came from the doorway. Billy's eyes met his wife's from across the room as she set their nearly two-year-old son down by his toy box. "Jake wanted to come play and since Erin's up, I figured I'd come see what was taking you so long."

Sarah ruffled Jacob's hair before crossing the room and taking Erin from him, fitting her small body onto her hip. "Your Uncle Billy is so silly, isn't he, Wiggle?"

And just like that, the kid was freaking giggling and clapping her chubby hands together. Not that Billy could blame her; Sarah had a way of making everyone who knew her happy. Even never-satisfied baby Erin, apparently. Sighing, Billy stood. "Don't call the kid that, it's embarrassing."

Sarah scoffed, keeping her eyes on her niece as she spoke in a soft, teasing tone, "Embarrassing for who, huh? Not for you, Wiggly Worm. No, you like your nickname, don't you?" Erin grinned at her aunt, reaching out to pat Sarah gently on the cheek. Sarah took the hand and dropped a quick kiss on the palm before looking back at her husband, "She give you trouble waking up?"

"Doesn't she always? Kid has her mother's genes, always restless." Billy sighed, watching his son stacking blocks.

Sarah groaned, throwing her head back in frustration, "Whatever, Billy. It's time for Wiggle's bottle."

Spinning on her heel with the baby still on her hip, his wife practically stomped from the room. Great, so now Sarah was pissed off with him, too. Jacob watched his mother go before turning to look up at his father.

With a grave expression, the boy shook his head, "Momma's mad."

Deciding that he didn't feel like being scolded by a toddler, Billy left his son to play and weaved his way through Rebecca and Rachel as they danced down the hallway, following Sarah with Erin into the kitchen. Sarah was already at the sink, making up the bottle, with Erin sucking her own fingers in the highchair. His wife hadn't heard him come in and she was talking to the baby.

"Don't you mind your Uncle Billy, Wiggly Worm. He's just being silly, like Aunty said earlier." Sarah shook the bottle, her back still to him as she handed it to the baby. Erin gripped the bottle with both hands, eagerly drinking in the formula with her eyes never leaving her aunt. Billy had to pause, unable to believe the expression clear on his niece's bright face. The child stared at her aunt with utter admiration, something Billy hadn't thought a six-month-old could even be capable of. "You have to remember where you come from, but you don't have to be that, baby Wiggle."

Billy's stomach dropped and he felt guilt turn through his system. Erin wasn't Emmie; she was a baby. She didn't ask to be born or to be left behind or to be stuck with him and Sarah. Erin was only doing what a baby did, breathing, crying, living. Billy couldn't blame her for being alive. And maybe she was discontented, restless, and whiny, but wasn't any six-month-old? A soft smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as he continued to watch the duo.

Sarah ran her fingers through Erin's matted curls, neatening them slightly, "Never let anybody tell you that you're just like your mother, okay, baby? I know right now you're too little to understand, but one day, you won't be so little… You're gonna need to be fierce."

Billy watched as Erin finished the bottle and Sarah took it from her with a light smile. His wife leaned down, pressing her lips to the baby's forehead as Erin reached up to play with Sarah's hanging, wavy hair. Even from across the room, he could hear Sarah's whisper clear as day.

"Be fierce, Erin."


End file.
